Dans Le Temps
by pampongchamp
Summary: COMPLETED There's a new girl in Wilson's apartment
1. Chronométrer ici tout mais signifier que

A/N: allright! New story time! Aren't you guys like totally pumped? I know I am!! This one isn't quite as serious as the last one (yet), so we've got room for sarcasm and random comments!! Woo hoo!! See, I'm already doin it! Ok . . . yeah story . . .

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th heaven or it's characters, they belong to some meanie writers who made Mary marry Carlos! *sigh* sorry Im just a lil bitter. 

********************************

Ok we begin our journey in a place called Buffalo. Mary accepted the proposal of her beloved Wilson, and she was so happy, she didn't kiss stupid Ben. Wilson and Mary will be married a few months from when we begin…

Billy and Mary sat squished together on the small couch with a magazine between them.

"Ok Billy, so we've narrowed it down to pages 17, 39, 62, and 107" she looked up at him, slightly stressed. "Which one do you like best?"

The little boy smiled, "I like all of them, you'd look pretty in anything Mary" 

Mary smiled at his innocent face, but she was disappointed that there still was no decision. She was completely desperate for an answer. But what was she doing asking a little kid his opinion on a wedding dress. This planning stuff had turned out to be much more complicated than she had originally thought. 

"Well I don't like the flowers at the bottom of the one on page 39" Billy spoke up

Mary looked down at the page, "yeah, me either." She high-fived him, "good work Billy! And then there were three" she said as she unfolded the corner of the page. 

Just then, Wilson walked in the door, Billy quickly shut the huge bridal magazine, "You can't look!" Billy shouted, "It's supposed to be a surprise!"

Wilson laughed and covered his eyes as Billy quickly stashed the magazine under the couch. Mary got up and scurried over to give Wilson a hello kiss. She missed him so much after she had just sat around all day.

"Hey" he said giving her a loving squeeze, then he looked down at her, "so I went to Mrs. Corning's to get Billy and she told me you came to get him hours ago" 

"Ooooh!" Billy said laughing. Wilson took Mary's hand and led her into the bedroom. It was Wednesday; Wilson always worked late on Wednesday. So Billy stayed with Mrs. Corning until he got home. Mary usually didn't come over until later, when her firefighting stuff was over. So of course he knew something was up if she had been over for hours. 

"Why were you here so early?" Wilson asked her

"Um . . ." Mary started, " I . . .uh decided something today"

"And what was that?" Wilson asked her

"Promise not to be mad" Mary pleaded. She realized that she sounded like a teenager informing her parents that she had just wrecked the car. "I don't want to be a firefighter, I mean it just sounded cool at first. To be honest, I don't know what I want to do yet. And right now my priority is you and Billy, and getting this wedding together." She sat on the bed and looked up at Wilson with puppy dog eyes. "So are you mad?" 

Wilson sat down next to her, "of course I'm not mad. I want you to be happy, because if you aren't happy neither am I" 

She smiled, Wilson really was the best. But she wondered what she had done to deserve such a great guy. She kissed him and then jumped up and pulled Wilson with her. 

"So what else did Mrs. Corning tell you?" 

He laughed; Mary had quickly learned who the source of gossip was in that building, "well she did tell me there's a new lady in 3C" 

" An old cranky lady? Lots of cats I bet" Mary had been spending way too much time with Mrs. Corning. 

"No, she's a little older than me. She used to live here when her and her husband first got married. But I guess it didn't work out, so Mrs. Corning begged her to come back and live here"

Mary didn't know of anyone else even close to their age range in the apartment building. But she figured that she should make a new friend, she still didn't know a whole lot of people in Buffalo.

"What's her name?" Mary asked, now curious.

"Cari, I think" Wilson said, " I think you should meet her"

"I think I will" 

**************************************

  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
  
  
Yeah, short and a little plot-less, but it will pick up soon enough. 

As always, let me know what you think, give me a review or feel free to send me an e-mail!! I'll love you forever! I just love getting e-mail :D


	2. juste les ombres qui se déplacent traver...

A/N: hello hello, just thought I'd let you guys know what the title means, its "in the time" in French. I couldn't come up with a title for the life of me, so I just heard "in time" in a song, and decided that "Dans Le Temps" sounds good enough for a title. Lol, French is normally a very pretty language, but my mom yells at me in French, when Im in REALLY big trouble (like today, I almost got in a wreck, but It wasn't my fault I swear) so ive never been a huge fan, but I wanna be able to yell at my kids in French someday.

    In here I mention Wilson's apartment number, I have no idea what it is. But I have a feeling my favorite human 7th Heaven encyclopedia knows it, so if she wants to let me know, that would be cool . . . then I could be realistic. : D

**********************************************

That night when Mary left Wilson's apartment to head to the colonel's she passed a woman on the stairs.  She had curly brown hair and really blue eyes; she smiled at Mary as they passed each other. Mary turned around.

"Hi" she said making the woman turn, "are you Cari by any chance?"

"Yeah" she smiled, "wow this is a friendly building" she studied Mary for a second and then said, "you must be Mary, Wilson's fianc

"Wow, good job." Mary laughed, "I take it you got the 411 from Mrs. Corning"

Cari smiled and nodded. 

"Well I'm here a lot so if you ever need anything were up there in 4D"

"Thanks" she said and continued on her way. 

Mary smiled to herself, she was excited. It looked like she was about to have herself a really nice new friend. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few months later Wilson came home to find Mary pacing around the living room, the phone to her ear. He started to speak, but she held up her finger to silence him.

"Lucy?" she asked frantically, "did you get the e-mail?" 

Wilson knew what this was about and he decided that he would go change before she involved him.  

"Ok, so do you like the baby blue or the powder blue? Or what about the violet one, except in pink?"

Billy followed his dad; Mary was really starting to freak out.

"Wait wait, what do you mean you like the powder blue but in baby blue? That's not a choice!" Mary groaned, "Ok, whatever, but you and Ruthie need to decide before I come out next month. The lady at the dress shop has to know . . . ok bye"

Mary flung herself on the couch and put her hands over her face. The wedding was a month away, exactly. And Mary had completely lost her mind. 

When Wilson decided it was safe, he came back in to the room and joined Mary on the couch. Although he didn't want to hear the answer, he asked her, "how was your day?"

Mary just rolled her eyes, "promise me we'll never get divorced, I don't ever want to plan another wedding ever"

Wilson kissed her, "it's a promise."

Mary snuggled against him, "what about your day?"

"Well," Wilson began, "there's this banquet at work next Friday."

"Is going to be boring?"

"Guaranteed" Wilson smiled, "but if you come with it'll be so much better"

Mary just scowled

"You can buy a pretty new dress" he grinned, "It's a really fancy party"

"Well . . .ok" Mary smiled, "as long as it's not a wedding dress I'm happy" Mary grabbed the phone, "I'm gonna call Cari, we'll go shopping tomorrow while Billy's at school"

Mary jumped up off the couch and hurried excitedly into the kitchen. 

****************************************

"Living with women is like being lost at the circus" ~Paganini 

**_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
  
  
**

Don't worry, the plot will thicken soon enough, I'm just getting to what this story is really about. 

Reviews might ease Mary's bridesmaid dress woes


	3. Vous avez besoin de tout le monde avec v...

Mary and Cari wandered aimlessly through the department store. They passed the section of baby clothes and Mary shrieked in delight. She picked up a tiny pink sleeper with little yellow giraffes on the front, "isn't this precious?" 

Cari asked her, "so are you and Wilson planning on having kids?"   

The two had been hanging out for months now, but the relationship was still kind of awkward. They always talked about Mary's personal life. That didn't bother Mary so much; it was just the fact that they could never talk about Cari's. Mary wasn't sure if Cari trusted her enough to talk about her divorce. So Mary just avoided the subject altogether. 

She smiled, "yeah I think so. I came from such a big family; I couldn't imagine a house that isn't full of kids. And I love Billy, but I do want a baby of my own."

Cari suddenly looked very sad and distant, "yeah I know what you mean"

They walked silently to the women's department. Cari suddenly snapped out of quiet mode, "so, what are we looking for exactly?"

"Well," Mary began, "I have to look absolutely perfect. I've been to these things before and these guy's little trophy wives just stand in a little huddle and rag on everyone there. So I need something that isn't too swanky, or too conservative. Not too plain, or too colorful. Not too short, or too long. Not too fancy, but not too basic . . ."

Cari interrupted her, "something like this?" she asked holding up a dress she had pulled off the rack. 

"Oh my gosh," Mary gasped, "it's perfect, let's just hope it fits"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cari sat in the chair outside of the dressing room, filing her nails. "Mary!" she called, "how does it look?"

Mary stepped out of the dressing room, "you tell me"

The dress was long and black, strapless. The top half was cream, with black lace over the top. It had an empire waist with a side drape cascade. The ruffles had cream trim. It looked gorgeous on Mary. 

"Ok, you have to get it" Cari told her

Mary smiled excitedly and walked back into the dressing room. A second later she opened the door and popped out her head, "we have to get shoes next"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The whole way home Mary chatted about the party. Now that she had a dress, she was really excited to go. 

"So where's Billy going to be?" Cari asked 

Mary eyes got wide, "oh my gosh, I totally forgot! I was supposed to find a babysitter! Wilson is going to kill me"

"I'll do it" Cari said volunteering

"Oh my gosh would you?" Mary asked with a bit of relief in her voice. 

Cari smiled, "of course, I don't have anything to do. And you and Wilson have been so great since I got here. It's the least I could do"

As they reached the stoplight Mary reached over and hugged her, "thank you, you're the best" 

********************************

_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_

Yes I know, there's nothing important going on in the story, but I'll get there I promise. Next chapter guaranteed plotline, hehe. 

Hey I don't know if this will work, but I got the idea for Mary's dress from JCPenney, I think my description was crap so; you can look at it HERE

Reviews are better than spending a lot of money on pretty shoes. . . almost


	4. partir m'est, je ne veux pas me disputer

A/N thanks a million for all the reviews, I love all of y'all a whole whole lot. I apologize for the last few chapters, I know they're kinda boring, but they're kind of a build up to what this story is actually about. Yeah so. . .yeah

**********************************************

When Friday rolled around Mary couldn't wait to go out. She left the colonel's at 3, with her dress, makeup bag, curlers and other beauty products. Then she drove to Billy's school to pick him up. As soon as they got home Mary sent Billy upstairs to play with the kindergartener that lived next door to Cari. 

"But he's a baby!" Billy had protested

"No he's not," Mary said as she pushed him towards the stairs, "please Billy, just for a little while, I have to get ready. But I'll be back to get you in a little while, and then Cari will come over to play"

Billy had just folded his arms and scowled.

"I'll give you 5 bucks" 

"You've got a deal" Billy sprinted towards the stairs, "I'll race you!" 

So now Mary was sitting on Wilson's bathroom counter, with her feet in the sink. She was only a few inches from the mirror, and she was carefully applying eyeliner. In order to avoid ruining her dress, she was just in her bra and panties, besides, Wilson wouldn't be home for at least an hour. 

Mary pulled away from the mirror to make sure that she had gotten her eyes even, when she noticed someone behind her. She quickly grabbed a towel off of the rack and wrapped it around herself.

"What are you doing here?" she asked startled.

"Just thinking about how glad I am that I gave you a key" Wilson smiled. 

Mary smiled, "hi Hon" he walked over and gave her a nice peck on the lips.

"You know, if everyday I come home to stuff like this, being married is going to work out wonderfully" Wilson laughed

Mary playfully slapped his arm, "so what time are we leaving?"

"Umm, we gotta be out of her at 6:30," Wilson glanced at his watch, "you've got 25 minutes" 

Mary went right back to her beauty routine while Wilson ventured upstairs to get Billy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At 6:25 Mary and Wilson were sitting on the couch, Mary all done up and looking gorgeous, and Wilson was very handsome in his suit. Billy was excitedly running around the apartment in circles. 

When they heard the knock at the door they both jumped up but Billy reached the door first. 

"Hi Cari!" he said excitedly.

Cari entered the apartment looking not so much like herself. She seemed to be almost in a daze. She snapped in and out of it as Wilson gave her instructions on dinner and bedtime. 

"Ok well, I think that's everything. Our cell numbers are on the fridge. You guys have fun." Billy walked up to Wilson to give him a hug, "you be good for Cari ok? We'll be back after you're in bed."

Mary walked over to kiss Billy's forehead, "will you wake me up when you get home?" he asked them.

"Sure bud" Wilson smiled, "alright well we're out of here. Thanks again Cari"

She nodded, and Mary and Wilson were off to the party.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Around 1am, Mary yawned and leaned against Wilson as the elevator slowly made it up to his floor. He looked over at her, "we'll go check on Billy, and then I'm taking you home. I don't want you driving this late."

Mary just yawned again as she nodded. 

When the elevator doors opened Mary put her arms around Wilson as they walked, just to keep her upright. Wilson smiled at her as he put his key in the door and opened it. 

"Hey, we're home" he whispered. Mary propped herself up against the doorframe. They both looked around the apartment, and Billy wasn't in his bed in the corner of the room. Wilson stepped further inside, "hello?" he asked puzzled. He went to the bedroom, leaving Mary half-asleep against the wall. What Wilson said next however, woke her up fast.

"Mary, they're gone" 

*******************************************

_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_

 See? I told you there was a plot

Review and I just might tell you where they are


	5. j'ai besoin de juste un petit plus de si...

Thanks as always for the reviews, I love getting them. Im excited to be working on this story now that you guys have figured out my twisted little plot ::laughs maniacally::

**************************************************

Mary stood straight up, "what do you mean gone?"

"Gone, as in not here" Wilson snapped as if Mary couldn't understand.

And she didn't, "I bet she took him to her place." She said, staying as calm as possible, hoping she was right. 

"Why would she do that?" 

"I-I don't know, maybe she needed something. I bet she needed to get some work done, so she took him upstairs. I'll go up there now" Mary smiled nonchalantly. 

She walked out the door before Wilson could protest. She held up her dress skirt as she quickly ascended the stairs. As she approached the door she just knew that Cari would open the door and Billy would be on the couch sleeping like an angel.

She knocked.

Then Cari would let her in and she'd scoop Billy up and take him downstairs.

No answer, she knocked again.

Then Wilson would put Billy in bed. He would leave Billy to sleep and lock the door while he ran Mary home.

She knocked once more, this time calling her name.

And then he would walk her to the door, thank her for the wonderful night and give her a kiss. Everything would be fine. 

Mary was now extremely frightened, she banged on the door harder, "Cari!" she screamed, "it's Mary. Open the door"

Still no answer

"Damn it!" she screamed in frustration. On the way back down she got one last idea. 

***

Mrs. Corning opened the door, and started wearily back at Mary. She yawned, "Mary? What are you doing here? Its 1:30 in the morning"

"I know" Mary said out of breath, "have you seen Cari or Billy tonight?" she asked desperately, she popped her head in the door, "are they here?" she was frantic now.

Mrs. Corning took her by the shoulders, "Mary calm down. I haven't seen them all night. What's wrong?" 

Before she could finish her sentence Mary was gone back up the stairs. 

***

"Yes, brown hair." Wilson told the cop. the apartment was swarmed with police, and detectives. 

"And you last saw him at what time?" the policeman asked

"Um, I it was around 6:30 . . ." he glanced over at Mary; she was sitting on the couch, her fancy party dress spread out across it. She was sobbing as she gave the detective a description of Cari. He wanted to go over there and hold her, make it all better. He wanted to be as upset as Mary, but it still hadn't fully sunk in that someone had taken his son. 

***

Billy swung his legs happily in the front seat of the car. Cari was driving intently, and every so often, glancing over at Billy and smiling.

Billy looked over at her, "where are we going?"

"Well, Im not sure yet. But I promise it will be fun"

"Does my dad know where were going?" he asked sweetly, "he might be worried if I don't come home"

Cari's eyes focused intently in front of her. "Yes, he knows, it was his idea."

"Ok good" Billy looked back out the window. A few moments later he asked her, "When am I going home?"

"You're not" Cari responded immediately

"How come?" Billy was frightened now. She just told him they were going on a trip; he didn't know he couldn't go home. 

"Well Billy, Mary told your dad that she wouldn't marry him if you were around. So he had to choose, and he picked Mary" 

Billy didn't believe her, Mary loved him. She was going to be his new mommy. His dad wouldn't send him away. 

Suddenly the child's tiny mind was flooded with memories. Just last week Wilson had scolded him for getting out of bed when he and Mary were kissing in the bedroom, and that very evening when Mary had sent Billy upstairs.

They really did want him gone. 

Tears flooded his eyes. He wasn't supposed to cry, only babies cry. He was a big boy now. But he couldn't help it.

Cari rubbed his head as he cried, "shh, J.J. its ok, mommy's here" 

***

Mary lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. So many questions were running through her mind, there was no way she could sleep. 

She slowly slipped out from under the blanket and tiptoed towards the bedroom door. She leaned on the doorframe and stared into the darkness for a minute.

He saw her standing there in his t-shirt, looking so scared. She was looking around trying to find him, he saw her perfectly, and he'd been awake so long his eyes were entirely adjusted to the darkness. 

"Mary" he whispered

"I'm sorry Wilson, I couldn't sleep," she said apologetically, and she approached the bed, "did I wake you up?"

"No" he told her frankly, "I wasn't sleeping either" he lifted the covers, "come here"

Mary eagerly nestled into the bed with him. She snuggled into his arms, he was so tense, but who wouldn't be? They hadn't been in a bed together since they were teenagers, and they got in plenty of trouble then. But neither of them was thinking about sex, they had way too much to worry about. 

"I'm scared Wilson" she admitted. 

"Me too Mare, me too" 

*****************************************

_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
Well that one was quite long, but I think I was necessary, it wouldn't have worked separately.  

Well I have to go work on the next chapter, cuz I have a feeling that you'll want it a.s.a.p.

An overwhelming amount of reviews might help finish that chapter ;)


	6. vous donnez quelque temps pour vaciller

Thanks for reviews! And I congratulate my smart reviewers who picked up on stuff in the last chapter, not that you're dumb if you didn't. You just weren't thinking hard enough.

***********************************************

A loud pounding roused Mary from her sleep; she hadn't been sleeping for more than an hour. It took her a minute to figure out where she was and why she was there. She looked down to see Wilson's arm securely around her waist. She couldn't figure out why she was in Wilson's bed, wearing his clothes. 

What happened last night?

It all seemed so blurry; they were both too clothed for the obvious. She remembered a party, was she drunk? The pounding was still at the door. She moved Wilson's arm off of her, it was heavy, he was out cold. She staggered to the door, when she opened it; all of last night's events came flooding back to her. 

"Miss. Camden?" the detective asked loudly

"Yeah, uh-yeah" Mary said putting her palm to her forehead, "come-come in"

"Thank you" he nodded and entered the apartment, a lot of men followed after him, cops. Cops with a lot of equipment. "Well Miss. Camden were going to set up a sort of post here, were going to be tapping you phone lines in case she calls. ." 

Mary cut him off, "um, can you hold on a second? I-I just woke up, we barely slept-I have to go wake up my boyfriend" Mary stumbled to the bedroom. 

"Wilson" she said as she shook him, "Wilson wake up there's cops here, lots of them"

***

An hour later Mary and Wilson sat on the couch; Mary was latched onto Wilson extra tight. She was afraid to let go of him for even a minute. Wilson didn't mind, he wished that like Mary, he could just show how scared he was.  

The detective, detective Rodgers was heading the case. He told them that Billy's school picture; information and a hotline number were being put on all of the news stations starting at 8 that morning. Since they didn't have much info on Cari or her whereabouts yet, it went nationwide. With cases like this you are never sure where the suspect could be. 

As soon as Mary heard the words "nationwide" leave his mouth she jumped up to find her cell phone and turn it off. All of this was bad enough; she didn't need it restated for her by her family. 

********************

The motel room was very very cold. Billy shivered as he sat on the floor. Cari was in the shower, so he decided to turn on the TV. He switched through the channels looking for cartoons. He passed a station where he saw his picture on the screen.

He didn't know his letters very well, but he did recognize his name below the picture. On top of the screen were big red letters; he tried his bets to read them, K-I-D-N-. Cari could read, she would help him.

"Cari!" he shouted, "I'm on TV!"

Cari sprinted out of the bathroom in a towel; she lunged at the TV and switched it off as quickly as possible.

"I was on TV!" Billy shouted excitedly.

"I know" she said, "That was my surprise for you"

"Thank you!" he hugged her, she closed her eyes and squeezed him back lovingly. "I wanna call my dad and see if he saw it!" Billy started for the phone.

Cari snatched his wrist hard. "Don't even think about it. You're daddy doesn't love you J.J! I do! I love you!"

Billy didn't care about being a big boy anymore, he just cried, "I want my daddy!" he screamed.

Cari stood up and covered her ears as she screamed back, much louder than Billy had, "No you don't! No you don't! Tell them J.J.! Tell them you want to be with mommy! Tell them!!"

***************************************

_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
  


Review……that's all I got, nuthin cute today, sorry


	7. savoir que je suis ici pour vous

Sorry about the confusion, a few of you thought I was done with the story, last time when I said "that's it" I meant for that chapter

Are you kidding? There's no way Im done!

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th heaven, or Tupperware. But Cari, Detective Rodgers, and Mark are mine.

*******************************************

Mary sat silent in the hard plastic chair. Wilson was next to her, his hand over his mouth, staring blankly out of the window. She was nervously shredding the tissue that the nice policewoman had given her; little pieces of tissue fuzz were landing all over her skirt. 

Detective Rodgers voice brought them out of their daze, "ok guys, it's time." Wilson grabbed Mary's hand and they started for the door. The policewoman at the desk handed Mary another tissue, she thanked her.  

As soon as the double doors opened, the cameras started clicking rapidly. Detective Rodgers stepped up to the podium, "thank you everyone for coming here today."

 Mary squeezed Wilson's hand tightly. She was never that afraid of public speaking. But blubbering about her kidnapped . . . well Billy, to the whole nation, scared her to death.  

"One picture of the suspect was retrieved in her apartment last night," detective Rodgers continued, "that photo has been sent to all of your stations and we ask that you add it to all of your reports. The young boy's parents are here now to make a statement. We are not allowing questions at this point in the case." He looked back at Mary and Wilson, this was their cue.

Wilson stepped up, and Mary stayed securely at his side. As Wilson told viewers to call if they knew anything regarding Billy, Mary stared out into the sea of TV cameras and reporters. She could barely focus on anything, she felt like everything was just spinning. She faintly heard Wilson begging Cari to bring Billy back. 

How could this have happened? She was Mary's friend . . .they trusted her. 

***

"Please, bring him home safe" the familiar voice on the TV said. "That was Wilson West, the father of the boy that was taken from his home by his babysitter." The cute blonde reporter informed them, "If you have any information regarding this case please call the number at the bottom of your screen. After the break, things heat up at the chili cook off today"

Annie switched the TV off as quickly as possible, "how awful" she said quietly to no one in particular. She couldn't get the image out of her mind, of her baby girl standing there, eyes glazed over, tears pouring down her face as she tightly clutched Wilson's hand with both of hers. 

"It's bad karma," Lucy stated flatly

Annie whipped around with fire in her eyes, "Lucy, your sister may have made some mistakes, but no one deserves to have their children taken from them"

Lucy angrily folded her arms and leaned back on the couch as her mother stomped up the stairs, "he's not even her child" she scowled.

***

"Thank you grandma Ruth" Mary said taking the Tupperware from her.

"Not a problem dear" she kissed Mary's forehead, "now you call me if you need anything alright dear?"

Mary nodded with a slight smile and shut the door. She avoided all of the police wires and finally made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed two forks, if it weren't for her grandmother coming by 3-4 times a day and forcing them to eat something, her and Wilson would have starved to death. 

She made her way through the tangled mess and set the Tupperware in the middle and handed Wilson a fork. "Dig in" she said pulling the lid off of the lasagna. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Mary said as she once again made her way through the wire jungle. She saw the technician staring at her; she smiled awkwardly at him and continued toward the door. It was weird always having a complete stranger in the house, but they needed someone on 24hour surveillance incase someone called. 

Mary made one final jump over an extension cord and opened the door. In front of her was a man and a boy standing next to him.

"Hi, Im Mark, I'm Michelle's ex-husband"  

********************************************

_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
Who is Michelle? Who's the boy? 

FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!

Gosh, I love this power

Review if ya love me!


	8. me faire m'a envie de que je suis le cel...

I apologize for this chap, it's a lil morbid and disturbing at parts. I hope you don't hate me, it's slightly necessary. . . you know? It builds the mood.

Ok to answer a few review questions:

Lexan: nope, not really "deep end of the ocean"-y. but that book is amazing, as a matter of fact it is sitting on the shelf above the comp, staring me in the face.

Camden-Kinkirk: because I love to! :-P it makes me happy

Everyone who is wondering about Cari: READ THIS CHAP!!!

Yeah, mmk I'm done with that

****************************************

"Michelle?" Mary asked puzzled.

"Um, what did the news report call her…uh Karen?" he stuttered

"Cari?!" Mary almost shouted

"Yeah, that was it. Cari." 

"Hold on . . ." Mary told him, "Wilson!" she shouted behind her, "call detective Rogers, Cari's ex is here" 

******

Not more than 15 minutes later, Mark was sitting on the couch; the little boy he had brought with him was huddled closely to him. Detective Rodgers was sitting across from him, holding a tape-recorder out in front of him. Mary and Wilson stood behind him, listening intently to everything he said.  

"Her full name is Michelle Carrigan Jarrett. I guess that's where she got Cari from, her middle name. I didn't think anything of it when I heard that on TV, Cari Jarrett, I just thought it was a coincidence. But then I saw her picture on TV . . .you know, that picture . . .it's from our wedding." 

Mary looked closely at Mark. He was an older man, or maybe not . . . but he looked like he had been through a lot. His dark brown hair was going gray on the sides. And his eyes, a very deep blue, looked so full of hurt. Especially when he talked about Cari. 

"Does Cari . . . Michelle have any history of mental illness?" detective Rodgers asked.

Mark froze, surely he knew questions like this might be asked, but he wasn't prepared to answer them. 

"Three years ago, Michelle was out with her mother. They got hit by an 18-wheeler than ran a red light. When it first happened they were both conscious, Michelle got out of the burning car, thinking her mother was following her, she immediately passed out on the side of the highway. Her mom didn't get out, she was paralyzed . . .so she burned alive . . .in the car." Mark paused a moment, "Michelle always blamed herself. I always told her there was nothing she could have done. She started to slowly lose it; she was seeing things and having awful nightmares. She never slept. The doctors diagnosed her with Post-traumatic stress disorder. In the midst of all of this she filed for divorce, out of the blue. When we went to court she wanted custody of our son, James." He patted the boy next to him, "we, call him J.J." he smiled fondly at his son, and then returned to his story. "He was just a little boy, and Michelle was so sick, the courts didn't see her as a fit parent and suggest that she be hospitalized."

Mary and Wilson stood there, mostly in shock. They never really would have thought that Cari had been through so much.  

"She got out of the center a few months ago. She told me that she was going to move back to buffalo. And I told her good luck. She really wanted to take J.J. with her, but he didn't want to go with her. She was really angry with me . . .I think that's why she took your son" 

****

Later that night, the police had set Mark up in a hotel in town. They wanted to keep him around for a while. 

Mary was nervously pacing around the small kitchen of the apartment. 

"Can you believe that? Cari? She's a nut!" Mary said, "Oh wait, she's Michelle. Gah, we don't even know her name!" 

Watching Mary pace while she ranted was making Wilson nervous and agitated.

"I wonder if she's done anything to hurt him. Poor thing, I mean, that's just so scary."

Wilson's leg was shaking; he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. 

"Do you think we should call detective Rodgers? I bet they've got a lot of new information now"

Wilson stood up, and in his first real act of emotion since the kidnapping he screamed, "Shut up! Why do you even care so much? He's not even your kid!" 

As soon as he said it, he wished he could take it back.

Mary just stared back, wide-eyed. Her hands shook as she ran her fingers nervously through her hair, "uh . . .you-you know what? I . . .I need to go. Yeah, um . . .I-I've got things . . .th-that I need to do" she stuttered quietly as she grabbed her keys and closed the door behind her.

Wilson didn't even bother to follow her. It was way too late for that. 

************************

_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
*sigh* these crazy kids

review please! You're always so good at that! You get a gold star!


	9. et je pense que je changerai mes façons

Hey hey, sorry bout taking way too long to update, but hey, Im a busy girl. 

I know that this story has been missing the romance. But hopefully this chap will fill the void. Its not so much mushy gushy love, but more sad sad romance. Oh yeah, and there isn't much Billy or kidnapping in this chapter, but don't worry . . .the police are on it. 

IMPORANT MESSAGE! Ok, this chapter was written while I sang "Brand New Day" by Forty Foot Echo to myself. It is possibly one of the greatest songs I have ever heard in all of my existence. If I weren't using it for this chapter, I would base an entire fic around this song. I feel that the effect of this chapter is zilch unless you are listening to that song. So I suggest you go download it if you can, or get your butt up and go buy the Freaky Friday soundtrack before you read, thank you. 

***********************************

_*Never thought I'd say I'm sorry_

Wilson leaned forward on the couch, intently staring at the door. He was waiting for her to come back through the door and apologize. He would hold her and kiss her, and tell her that he loves her. 

_~Never thought id be the one to bring you down_

Who was he kidding? She didn't need to apologize, she hadn't done anything wrong. She had been nothing but wonderful for the past 6 awful days. 

_~Now when I look out my window___

He looked around the empty apartment, the phone tech was gone. He had work to do now that they had opened up so much on the case. Wilson felt stupid for actually missing the company.

So many times since he was 16 he had wished that there were no Billy. And recently, he had wanted Mary out of his hair. 

_~But there doesn't seem to be anyone around_

Now he was alone, just like he had wanted. And it was the worst feeling in the world. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mary sat down on the edge of her bed; she was still a little shaky. She had sat in her car for a few minutes before she even left Wilson's apartment. She felt so stupid, what was she even doing in his business anyway?

There aren't books on how to act when your fiancés son gets kidnapped. So Mary just did what she thought she should do, stand by him, and be there for him. 

Maybe she was too involved.

She picked up the remote and switched on the TV. Her own tear-streaked face was staring back at her, and then flashed a picture of a woman with bright eyes and a sweet face surrounded by a mass of brown curls. She trusted that sweet face.

This was her fault.

She switched the TV off and lay down to try and sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wilson was barely conscious as he shivered in the bed; he reached over to hold Mary.

She wasn't there.

He had grown so accustomed to her presence. Falling asleep with her warm body in his arms, and waking up to her soft skin glowing in the sunlight that beamed through the window.

In a vain attempt for peace Wilson bundled up some blanket and held it close to him. It wasn't Mary.

No one in the whole world was like Mary. He knew it the day he met her so many years ago. She was just a little girl, but he could just tell that she would grow up to be a wonderful woman. And she had, and she was all his, soon to be forever. But he sent her away.

He had to get her back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That morning Mary decided that she wouldn't try to contact Wilson. She knew that he needed his space, and definitely didn't want to talk to her. 

~We said we'd take a little time 

She couldn't stand being away from him. Normally this was true, but today it was greater than ever. Wilson's son was God knows where with a woman who could be clinically insane. 

She needed to be with him

~For both of us to see 

She decided to take a walk out to the mailbox; maybe some fresh air would help her. She made her way to the end of the sidewalk. She pulled the large bundle of mail out and thumbed though it as she headed for the front door. 

There was a big yellow envelope at the back of the stack. The sight of it caused Mary to start crying. Inside of that envelope were the papers that were going to make Billy Mary's son. 

Mary realized that it was Friday, that Monday they were supposed to go to court. Then Billy would legally be her child. Four days later they were going to be a real family when Wilson would become her husband.

She was supposed to get married in a week. She had completely forgotten amongst all of the mess.  

Mary wanted to be married so bad. She wanted to be with Wilson and Billy, and take care of them forever. She wasn't so sure in the beginning that it was what she really wanted. A week ago she wasn't even sure if it was what she wanted. She had been thinking of leaving Wilson at the altar. But now Billy was missing, and Wilson was hurting. There was nothing Mary could do. But she wanted to be with them. 

She would do anything for those boys.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was getting late and the sun was starting to set. You could barely tell due to the dark storm clouds, moving across the sky. 

~Wonder what it'd be like to carry on 

The rain fell lightly and Mary watched it through teary eyes. She was sitting in a chair in the living room just thinking about what she could have done to prevent this. She shouldn't have even said anything, ever. Just stood there for moral support. He didn't need her to talk.

~Yeah, I know I got crazy 

He was probably getting along fine without her. He didn't need her, that's why he didn't call. Mary just cried harder as these thoughts went through her mind. 

~Well I guess it's just me 

She wished that she could close her eyes and it would be last Friday night. She would tell Wilson that there was no reason to go out. She would warn him about Cari. He would still love her, and they would be happy. Maybe she could go back to months and month before and she would tell Wilson to leave her alone. All she would do was ruin his life.

~If I could turn back time before the wrong 

The doorbell rang; Mary didn't want to get it. But the Colonel and Ruth were out so she had to. 

She dried her tears and answered the door.

He turned around, the rain was really coming down now, and he was soaking wet. Little drops of rain ran down his face as he looked up at Mary with apologetic eyes. 

~And I, I think I'll change my ways 

When she saw him she completely forgot everything that was troubling her mind. All of her worries and doubts drown in the puddles surrounding his feet.

She threw her arms around him and he held here tightly.

"I'm sorry" Wilson whispered in her ear.

~Never thought I'd say I'm sorry 

*******************************************************

_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
  
  
Wow, in 1,305 words only one line of dialogue, Im pretty impressed with myself.

Ok, so don't expect any updates anytime soon. I am officially stuck. I have no clue where to go now, and Im getting sick of this story. I usually don't have that problem. But that's cuz I know exactly how I am going to end a story before I even start it, which is why I update all the stinking time. But yeah, Im stuck . . .completely stuck.

Review! And if you have any ideas, inspirations, or pep talks you can e-mail me, thanks!


	10. vous trouverez la réponse

A/N: hey readers! I'm back!! I knew I couldn't stay away for too long. I have way too many Ideas in this little brain of mine. Today in choir while I sang in German I came up with something brilliant. Well, I think it's brilliant, and it moves the mary/wilson plot along. So yeah I think this is the 2nd to last chap.(maybe) I hope it isn't too bad . . . I like it much better than my last one. 

******************************************************************

"I just don't know mom" Mary confessed to her mother, "we just couldn't get married without him." Wilson walked up behind Mary and placed his hand on her shoulder, she put hers on top, "it's a family thing you know? Well mom, I'm gonna go . . .yeah, I'm-we're fine" Mary smiled as she hung up the phone. She turned and wrapped her arms around Wilson as she rested her head on his chest. 

He put his hands on her lower back and ran his fingers along the bit of skin showing between her shirt and her jeans. "You ready to turn in?" he asked her

Mary didn't move, she was lying limp against him, and she simply nodded her head. Wilson smiled sweetly at her; he knew how disappointed she was. A week ago today they would have been in GlenOak, and the next day they would be married. But it was Mary's idea to hold off on the wedding until they got Billy back. Wilson was starting to doubt Billy's return; the police had absolutely nothing. He wouldn't say that that he had given up, but his hope was certainly beginning to fade. 

Wilson scooped Mary up in his arms and carried her to bed. He gently set her on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead, it was warm, really warm. He replaced his lips with his hand. "Mare, I thought you said you were feeling better."   

"I am," she told him. But she wasn't about to tell him about how she had thrown up before he got up that morning, and the morning before that, "I'm just tired."

"Well, then gets some sleep ok?" He wasn't tired yet so he whispered that he would be in to join her in a little while. She didn't hear him, she was already well on her way to dreamland. 

Just as Wilson tiptoed out of the bedroom the phone rang. He ran to catch it before Mary woke up. 

"Hello" he said grabbing it on the last ring. 

"Dad?" 

**************************************

_  
  
_  
  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
  
  
haha, tricked you! (maybe) I'm not done, or that mean. 

"Dad?" an excited little voice on the other end asked.

"Billy?" Wilson asked shocked, but he knew he had to stay calm, "hey buddy, where are you?"

"I don't know some hotel somewhere. Cari takes me to lots of hotels." Billy told him.

As Billy explained     Wilson ran to the bedroom to wake up Mary. He shook her, "call detective Rodgers now, Billy's on the phone." He said as he held his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. 

"I'm with Cari still," Billy explained, "she is in the bathtub. She thinks I'm sleeping, she told me I'm not allowed to call you."

Wilson paced around the apartment, "how did you call me?" he asked

"I found Cari's cell phone in her suitcase. I looked through the numbers and called the only one that started with W"

Wilson smiled, "that was very smart" he suddenly realized that Billy was calling from a cell phone; there was no way to trace the call. Wilson's tone changed, "Billy, do you want to come home?"

"Yes" the child whimpered.

"Ok, then I need you to listen to me and do something very important." He could hear Billy crying on the other line and changed his tone again, "it's going to be ok son, I promise. Now I need you to be a big boy and listen to daddy ok?"

"Ok" Billy said more confidently. 

 "Alright, Billy in a minute I want you to hang up with me. And then you need to find daddy's number on the phone again, but this time don't push the talk button. Go to the hotel phone and push the number one, then put in all of the numbers exactly the way it is ok? When I pick up the phone you just set the receiver down on the table and don't touch it. Keep it that way as long as you can, and I want you to go to sleep ok?" 

When he didn't get a response from Billy, he knew it was because he was nodding, he always nodded when he was on the phone with his grandparents and they asked him a question. He heard the click on the other end, and all he could do was wait. 

Mary ran up to him holding out her cell phone. Detective Rodgers told Wilson what machines to turn on, then he told him to wait, and that he would be there as soon as possible.

Mary still wasn't exactly sure what was going on. She was still tired, and very disoriented. Plus she felt like she was coming down with something. She just stood in the middle of the room while Wilson watched the phone.

When it rang they both jumped. Wilson picked it up, "hello" he said.

Silence.

"Do I put the phone down now?" Billy whispered.

"Yes, good job. Now don't tell Cari you did this, it's our secret conversation ok? Love you, bye"

They heard the phone hit the table, and then the whirring noise of the motel air conditioner. 

Just then detective Rodgers arrived with three other policemen. They pushed past Mary and went straight for the equipment. One put on headphones, while the other flipped switches and typed. Detective Rodgers was calling out orders.

Mary just stood frozen by the door, it seemed like the room was spinning. Everything was moving so fast, she wasn't even entirely sure what was happening. It was just fuzzy, and then she heard a voice say, "we got 'em"

*********************************************

_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
  
yeah, so that's a chapter, woo hoo! I did it! Im not stuck anymore!! Oh, just so you know, I know nothing of phone tapping equipment, I get all this from movies like, "ransom" 

New chap as soon as I get a new keyboard!! (Im writing this at school, because I have a broken spacebar) 


	11. maintenant c'est le temps

A/N: how's it going? I hope everyone liked the last chapter. From my rave reviews, I think you all did. This is the last chapter, I'm pretty sure. It's a lil quick I think, it's mostly all in flashback. but I thought id end it now before I kill it. 

*************************************************************

Mary stood in front of the full-length mirror, looking herself up and down. Her white gown was perfectly hugging her in all the right places. She turned to the side and ran her hands down her abdomen. She shouldn't have been wearing white, and soon enough, everyone would realize it.

"Mary, how did this happen?" she asked herself.

She knew how it happened, she definitely knew. She remembered it perfectly.

He had told her he was sorry. She barely heard anything he said, she just threw herself at him. They had kissed in the rain. She had pulled away and they laughed with their heads pressed together while the tiny drops slid down their faces. 

She had pulled him inside, and said, "we better get out of these wet clothes." But her tone wasn't normal. He had looked at her puzzled, unsure if she had really meant what he thought she was hinting at. She had taken his hand and led him up to the bedroom. 

And now what was she supposed to do?

Mary walked out of the bridal suite and straight into Lucy. Lucy smiled at her, "hey you look great"

Mary had been doing a lot of thinking lately, and she had a lot to straighten out.

"Look Luce, I know you're still angry about last year. And I completely understand. But things are much different now; I've got a family. I don't ever want to hurt you again, I've missed you a lot."

Lucy smiled at her sister and blinked away the tears in her eyes. She hugged her tightly, "I missed you too Mary"

"I've got stuff I've got to take care of, so I'll see you in a little bit ok?"  Mary picked up her skirt and scurried barefoot down the hall. 

When she opened the door Wilson turned around, "hey, isn't this like bad luck or something?"

Mary seemed urgent, "Wilson, I need to talk to you it's very important." 

Billy walked past her in his little tux, and she smiled. "I'll be in the hall," he said.

They were both ecstatic that he was home, and that he was safe. A few days ago they had stood shaking in restlessness on a roof. The helicopter had landed and the police officer helped Billy jump out. They had found him and Cari in New Mexico, and just flew him in that evening. As soon as he saw Wilson and Mary his little face lit up.  He ran up to them as fast as his legs could take him.

Mary hurried up to Wilson, "so, what is it?" he asked her slightly worried, "can it wait?"

"No, it can't. What I have to tell you is going to change both of our lives, and it could possibly make you want to call off this wedding" Mary told him breathlessly.

Wilson put his hands around her waist, "Mary I love you, and you know that there is nothing you could tell me that could change that." 

Mary slightly smiled, but she was still nervous. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Come on Mare, spit it out" she said smiling

"Wilson, I'm pregnant," she finally confessed. 

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely 100% sure."

Mary cringed as he awaited his response.

"That's great Mare," he said enthusiastically

"It is?" she asked, confused.

"Well, maybe it's a little sooner than we had planned, but of course it's great."

Mary smiled, "ok, we're gonna have a baby" 

Wilson kissed her, "go put your shoes on, we gotta go get married"

******************

Mary and Billy sat squished together on the small couch with a baby book between them.

"Mom, is the new baby going to cry a lot?" he asked her

"Well, if he's anything like you, he will."

"I cried a lot?" Billy asked shocked

"Yeah," Mary told him, "one time I babysat you and you screamed the whole time"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" Mary laughed, "and you poured chocolate syrup all over everything"

"Really"

"Yes really" Mary smiled

**THE END**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
  


hooray! I'm done! Yaaay!

I hope the ending didn't suck, I kinda anted to end it exactly where we began, except now everyone is at a different stage in life. 

Well I enjoyed sharing my crazy little brain with you. Hopefully I will be back soon with something new!

I love you all!!!!!


	12. note de l'auteur

Hey, I know everyone wanted me to write a sequel cuz u loved this story. You all wanted to know about the baby and all that good stuff. Well I dunno what I can do seeing as I hate baby stories. They are the same, being divk and grouchy and picking out baby names and blah blah and frankly, they are all quite boring. I have written one slightly baby related story and it was way awesome and I just don't know if I could do it again.  
  
I kind of have a slight slight plot that could be a small sequel, but that one is still cookin. But as I type more comes to me . . .  
  
I am however, going to write a lil one-parter POV story about Mary that is based on myself. (Yeah I dunno if that makes sense, but It prolly will later) so look for that soon.  
  
I know you aren't supposed to do this, but I just had to let every1 kno, and yeah this is the only way I know how.  
  
I love you guys a whole whole lot! And I appreciate all your love and support! You are the best, for real.  
  
*Muah*  
  
~Shannon 


End file.
